Halloween a tu Puerta de Terror
by ReinaNinja927
Summary: Las tortugas celebran Halloween con sus amigos. De travieso, Casey los tienta a entrar a una mansión... ¿lograrán salir con vida? ¿O en dos piernas, al menos?


**Kun: *entra con un disfraz de Chat Noir femenina* ¡Hola! ¡Feliz Halloween! Atrasado xD Los niños fueron felices, pidieron caramelos y, a las madres, feliz día de los sermones del dentista y la diarrea. ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con todo esto? Mucho, porque este es... eh, redoble de tambores, por favor...**

 ***suenan redobles de tambores***

 **Kun: Ahí 'ta :3. En fin, este es... ¡MI PRIMER ONE SHOT DE HALLOWEEN! *hace un baile feliz* Ya sé, el título, una pizza sin pepperonni (¿chiste de Mikey? Jejejeje... okay, no fue tan gracioso -_-) pero mi cerebro anda seco por no sé qué razón, así que improvisé. Como sea, ¡renuncia!**

Renuncia:

 _Los personajes no son de mi propiedad; si no de Kevin Eastman, Peter Laird, Mirage, Nickelodeon y cada marca que promueve este dibujo animado._

 _Los OC's usados acá, sólo uno me pertenece; los demás pertenecen a nina14j y saruina99 utilizados con autorización de ambas._

 _Me pertenecen tanto la versión de Flor de Loto como la de Chaplin, pero el personaje original pertenece a TMNT Saga._

 ** _AVISO:_**

 ** _ESTA HISTORIA ESTÁ PUBLICADA ÚNICAMENTE EN FF. net, CUALQUIER OTRA PÁGINA DE INTERNET EN LA QUE LA ENCUENTREN, Y MI NOMBRE DE USUARIO NO APAREZCA COMO SU AUTOR (planeo publicar algo en Wattpad, pero ando indecisa, sólo les aviso) ES UN VIL PLAGIO, DEJARÉ MÁS DETALLES AL RESPECTO EN MI PERFIL._**

 ** _AVISO N°2:_**

 ** _ESTA HISTORIA CONTIENE ESCENAS ALGO ATERRADORAS Y/O PERTURBADORAS (según yo) SI SON SENSIBLES O MENORES DE TRECE AÑOS, ABSTÉNGANSE DE LEER ESTE ONE SHOT._**

* * *

Era una noche tranquila. Halloween en todo su esplendor. Casas decoradas con calabazas, esqueletos, brujas y todo personaje referente a esta festividad. Muchos niños corrían de aquí para allá, disfrazados. Desde una simpática bruja, hasta un aterrador Slenderman. Muchos pensaban que, principalmente, era una festividad creada por los fabricantes de dulces. Pero era, en particular, una manera de que los muertos regresaran por una noche. Mientras varios niños seguían en su travesía de recolección de dulces, las tortugas, Karai y Shinigami esperaban parados por sobre un edificio. Claro, podía ser Halloween, pero no iban a desaprovechar la noche.

-Ay, ¿cuanto falta para que vengan los demás? -preguntó Mikey colgando de una torre de agua.

-Tranquilo, Mikey. -lo calmó Leo- Vendrán en cualquier momento.

-No sé cómo lograron convencerme de participar en esto. -murmuró Rapha.

-Tal vez porque te dijimos que Mona usaría disfraz. -canturreó Mikey, en modo de burla.

Rapha no pudo evitar sonrojarse ni un poco. Hizo un puchero y frunció el ceño, mientras cruzaba los brazos. Sus hermanos no pudieron evitar reírse.

-Hola, chicos. -dijo una voz.

Las tortugas voltearon para ver a Abril. Aunque, obvio, llevaba un disfraz. Usaba un vestido negro con mangas y falda rasgada por sus rodillas, un listón amarillo en la cadera, panti medias negras y amarillas rayadas, botas de cuero negras con evillas y un sombrero de bruja con un listón amarillo alrededor. Claro, no se cambió el peinado, pero sí se puso una sombra de ojos color negro y un lunar falso, sólo para darle realismo. Aunque Donnie hizo muchos esfuerzos por no tener un sangrado nasal.

-¿Cómo me veo? -preguntó la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

-Muy bien. -dijeron todos, menos Donnie. Él estaba babeando por lo bella que estaba Abril.

-Te, ah... t-te... t-t-te ves... g-g-genial. -tartamudeó la tortuga de morado.

La pelirroja solo se rió por el comentario. Su novio, siempre tan tímido.

-¿Sabes dónde están los demás? -preguntó la pequeña Venus.

-Casey y los chicos se retrasaron un poco, pero vendrán pronto. Melina dijo que tuvieron un percance con el maquillaje, así que se retrasarán diez minutos. -respondió la pelirroja.

-Diez minutos. -dijo Rapha resignado- ¿Cuanto tiempo es eso para una mujer? -preguntó de mala gana.

Las chicas simplemente rodaron los ojos. Pasaron unos diez minutos y aún no venía nadie.

-Les dije. Diez minutos, y aún nada. -comentó Rapha de mala gana.

-Lo dice el mal ninja. -dijo una vos detrás de él.

Raphael se dio la vuelta, para ver una cara peluda. Tenía un gran hocico, nariz enorme y negra, además de unos colmillos afilados, orejas grandes, peludas y puntiagudas y ojos rojos tal cual sangre. Claro, por lo repentino no pudo evitar saltar del susto. El portador de tan buen rostro empezó a reír a carcajadas, para luego retirarse la máscara de hule, revelando el rostro de la joven Melina. Traía una camisa roja a cuadros, una blusa de mangas largas color negro, guantes peludos en forma de patas de lobo, unos jeans rasgados y zapatillas negras, además de una diadema con las orejas de lobo pegadas sobre su cabeza y una cola falsa en el cinturón.

-¡Caíste! -gritó la morena.

-Payasa. -murmuró Rapha molesto. Claro, no notaba que los demás también se rieron un poco.

-¡Buena esa, Melina! -exclamó Mikey, chocando manos. Las demás chicas aparecieron por detrás de una puerta de la azotea.

Irma traía un vestido rojo de tirantes hasta sus muslos con algunos detalles en tul color negro en la falda y escote, botas de cuero negras hasta sus rodillas, una diadema con cuernos de diablilla rojos, un tridente rojo con purpurina, una cola roja colgando del cinturón, se delineó los ojos de color negro y pintó sus labios de un rojo pasión. Mikey no pudo evitar babear por cómo lucía.

Mona usaba un vestido blanco, apenas rosado, con escote, hombros sueltos de seda, la falda le llegaba a las rodillas, que estaba decorada con encajes rosados, usaba zapatos marrones con medias blancas hasta las pantorrillas, se puso su bufanda como cinturón, decorado con un moño, se peinó de manera de tener el cabello suelto y rizado con moños rosados a los lados, se sombreó los ojos de color rosado y se ruborizó artificialmente las mejillas para parecer una verdadera muñeca antigua. Rapha ya tenía mayores razones para llamarla "muñeca".

Loto se disfrazó con un vestido de ballet negro con mallas negras y zapatillas también de color negro, anudando los listones en un moño, la falda estaba decorada con plumas a los alrededores, tul por debajo de ésta y purpurina negra encima, además de recogerse el cabello en un rodete alto con dos broches para el cabello con forma de alas de cisne negro a los lados de su cabeza y se pintó sus ojos con sombra de ojos negra y un brillo de labios color bordó. Leo ya ni reaccionaba.

-¿Qué dicen? -preguntó Mona traviesa mientras daba una vuelta.

Los chicos tardaron un poco en contestar.

-Cásate conmigo. -dijo Leo embobado, en dirección a Loto.

Las chicas no evitaron reír.

-Oigan, ¿qué hay de Ryu, Casey, Kevin y Chaplin?

-Tranquila, Nozomi, en cualquier momento vendrán. -le aseguró Melina.

-Y Raphael decía que las mujeres son lentas. -murmuró Shinigami para ella.

Pasaron otro par de minutos y los chicos aún no llegaban.

-¿No creen que los deberíamos llamar? -preguntó Donnie, mientras se revisaba las uñas.

-Donnie, tranquilo, Kevin me envió un texto diciendo que vendrán pronto. -le confirmó Melina.

-Pues, están tomándose su tiempo. -se quejó Mikey, saltando la soga con sus nunchakus.

-Oigan, ¿qué es eso? -preguntó Leo, apuntando detrás de una torre de agua.

Una figura masculina salió de ahí. Pero esta rengueaba. Además, se escuchaba que gemía o hacía sonidos de gárgaras. A simple vista, se notaba que usaba un overol granjero rasgado y manchado de rojo en las rupturas, una camisa a cuadros color celeste, también manchada de rojo en algunas partes, además de botas de hule verdes y llenas de lodo. La figura era pálida y tenía los ojos completamente grises y amarillentos, además de tener la mandíbula algo decaída y ensangrentada con su cabello negro lleno de suciedad. Mikey se asustó al verlo, a tal grado de saltar a quedarse junto a Rapha y gritar como nena, pero Melina miró a la figura con el ceño fruncido y las manos en sus caderas.

-Kevin, te dije que no hicieras tu actuación de zombie tan gráficamente. -le regañó ella.

El pelinegro dejó la actuación de lado y empezó a hacer berrinche.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¡No fue tan mala!

-... ¿Ése es Kevin? -preguntó Leo.

-No, soy Merle Dixon de The Walking Dead. -dijo él con sarcasmo- ¡Por supuesto que soy yo! -exclamó ahora con enojo.

-Lo admito, buen disfraz. -dijo Donnie algo atemorizado.

-Ah, sí. Fui a un maquillista de Halloween y me dio una mano. -respondió el pelinegro.

-¿Y eso que haces con los ojos? -preguntó Karai- ¿Acaso son lentes de contacto? -el chico asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Qué hay de los demás? -preguntó Mikey.

-Casey está por allá. -respondió, apuntando hacia una escalera de incendios cercana en la que el vigilante se encontraba.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¡Quería asustar a Rapha! -gritó el vigilante.

-Te avisaré que Melina ya hizo tu trabajo. -comentó Mikey divertido, a lo que Rapha lo golpeó.

-Si Melina no me deja hacer mi entrada dramática, entonces tú tampoco la harás. -gritó el zombie.

El vigilante salió de su escondite, usando una chaqueta negra con costillas humanas dibujadas y los huesos de los brazos dibujados en dicha parte del cuerpo, pantalones con los mismos dibujos y su cara pintada con el típico diseño de esqueleto que usaba en una que otra misión, además de la capucha de su chaqueta puesta. Aunque aún tenía sus palos de hockey en la espalda y su pañoleta alrededor de la frente.

-¡No es justo que no me dejes divertirme, granjerito zombie! -le gritó Casey a Kevin- ¡Es Halloween!

-¡Dile eso a Melina, ni siquiera me deja actuar como el personaje del que me disfracé! -gritó Kevin.

-¡Sólo te dije "No seas tan gráfico"! -exclamó la morena.

-¡Ya cállense! -exclamó Karai- Oye, huesos, ¿dónde están los demás?

-Bueno, el encapuchado de por allá es el alma de la fiesta. -dijo Casey, apuntando a un edificio cercano en el que Ryu estaba parado, aún con la capucha puesta. Pero sólo tenía una máscara.

-¿Y el papel higiénico de aquella punta, qué? -preguntó Rapha, señalando a otra punta del edificio.

-Ese es Chaplin. -contestó Irma seria.

De sus escondites, salieron ambos chicos. Chaplin usaba un disfraz de momia, no el típico papel higiénico, si no que era un traje con dibujos de vendas manchadas de tierra. Ryu usaba la misma ropa de siempre, sólo con una máscara de un leviatán.

 **(N** / **A:** Como no tengo ganas ni manera de explicarles cómo lucen los leviatanes, busquen en Google Images 'Supernatural, leviatanes' y algo les dirá. Para ser específica, tienen una boca enorme en toda la cara con dos lenguas y dientes afilados **)**

-¡¿Por qué tardaron tanto?! -gritó Rapha- Hasta las chicas llegaron antes que ustedes.

-Oye, verme así de sexy toma un tiempo. -lo retó Mona.

-Ryu no quiso adelantarse para venir por su cuenta, ya que el muy amargado no se quiere disfrazar. -replicó Chaplin de brazos cruzados- En cambio yo, ya usé el disfraz de Einstein el año pasado, y el de momia fue el único que encontré.

-¿Ya podemos dejar de lado las explicaciones e irnos? ¡Quiero mis dulces! -exclamó Mikey desesperado.

-Ya qué. -musitó Leo- Sólo hacemos esto para que no nos vuelvas locos.

Mikey sonrió y salió corriendo a la escalera de incendios. Al bajar, todos vieron a varios niños y algunos adolescentes disfrazados. Los chicos caminaron por las calles, "naturalmente". Aún no estaban acostumbrados a caminar por las calles y que la gente no gritara de terror. Es más, hasta sentían incomodidad. En un momento, unos cuatro chicos que estaban en una esquina les silbaron a las chicas.

-Oye, hermosa, ¿cómo estás? -le dijo uno de los chicos a Abril.

-Oigan, ¿tenemos cara de perros para ustedes? -preguntó Mona.

-Eh... no. -dijo otro de los chicos.

-¡Entonces dejen de tirarnos silbidos! -exclamó Mona furiosa.

-¿Y quién nos va a obligar? -preguntó otro de los chicos.

Por detrás de las chicas, las tortugas tronaron los dedos y pusieron unas muecas malvadas. Los chicos que les estaban piropeando a las chicas sintieron miedo. Ya sabían que ellos eran sus novios, pero sólo coqueteaban. Tragaron en seco y salieron corriendo.

-¡Así es, salgan corriendo! -exclamó Rapha.

-¡Y no vuelvan! -siguió Leo.

Mikey y Donnie chocaron puños y todos rieron por la cobardía de los chicos.

Pasaron las horas, Mikey pasó por las casas pidiendo caramelos, aunque se comió más de la mitad en el camino. Todos la habían pasado realmente bien. Hasta que algo vieron en su vuelta a casa. Pasaron cerca de una de las calles más viejas de la ciudad, hasta que llegaron a una gran mansión. Era muy grande, con rejas oxidadas y los jardines marchitos. Al momento de verla, algunos temblaron.

-Eh... ¿qué es este lugar? -preguntó Loto temblando.

-Ah, ¿esa vieja choza? -preguntó Casey con una mueca- Es la mansión de Arthur Ruffington. Era un cirujano inglés.

-¿Y por qué siento que tarde o temprano tendré que cambiar mi caparazón? -preguntó Mikey mientras temblaba.

-Dicen que la mansión está maldita. -dijo el vigilante esqueleto con una vos ondulada de fantasma- Que los que entran ahí, jamás vuelven a ser vistos; que el sujeto era un psicópata...

-Y que pide que Casey Jones se calle. -dijo Rapha, haciendo que algunos rieran- Los fantasmas no existen.

-¡Claro que sí, Rapha! ¡Sí existen! -gritó Mikey

-Pues yo voto porque entremos. -declaró Kevin, pasando por entre las rejas rotas.

-¡Kevin, espera! -exclamó Leo.

-¡No puedes entrar ahí! ¡Puede que de verdad haya fantasmas en esa casa!

-Mela, no me digas que eres supersticiosa. -dijo Kevin con cansancio.

-¿Supersti-qué? -preguntó Casey confundido, mientras entraba con el zombie.

-Que te crees la primer bobería que te dicen. -dijo Irma molesta.

-¡Y no soy supersticiosa! -exclamó la mujer lobo.

-Yo tampoco, pero entrar a esas casas es mala idea. -afirmó Donnie.

-Además, puede que de verdad esté embrujada. -comentó Mikey tembloroso.

-Miren, no soy una _gallina_ como ustedes para no entrar, -declaró la tortuga de rojo mientras abría unas rejas con sus sais- así que iré.

-Yo no me pienso perder la cara de Jones al ver a un fantasma ahí dentro. -dijo Karai, mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

-Yo tampoco. -dijo Shini.

-Oigan, yo también voy. -dijo Mona.

Así, uno a uno fueron queriendo entrar, hasta que Leo, Mikey, Donnie, Venus y Nozomi fueran los únicos que no entraran.

-Vamos, ¡no sean gallinas! -exclamó Kevin- ¡Entren!

-Kevin, Leo, Donnie y yo somos demasiado sensatos como para meternos ahí, y Mikey y Nozomi están temblando de miedo. -dijo Venus.

-Vamos, no es la gran cosa. -los tentó Shini.

-Tengo una idea. -murmuró Casey- Oigan, está bien, quédense. Pero les propongo un trato...

-¿Trato? -preguntaron las cinco tortugas.

-Si pasan el resto de la noche hasta el amanecer con nosotros, no los volveremos a llamar "gallinas".

-Casey, no nos tientas tan fácilmente. -dijo Leo hastiado.

-Bien, como quieran, regresen a casa, coman sus dulces... -dijo Casey dándose la vuelta- Pero deberán encontrar una buena excusa para explicarle al Maestro Splinter por qué no estamos con ustedes. -le dijo Casey de manera tentadora.

Las tortugas fruncieron el ceño. Ya habían razones por las cuales creer que Casey era irritante. Y esta era una de muchas maneras en las que podías hacerlo. Sobretodo si usaba psicología inversa. Siempre era el mismo cuento: los chicos salían a divertirse, Casey quería hacer algo, los demás decían que no y él usaba psicología inversa para poder persuadirlos. Ya era una rutina a la que, tristemente, estaban acostumbrados. Incluso a la catástrofe que se producía luego de cumplir el capricho del vigilante, y él actuaba como si no fuera su culpa, diciendo que ellos eran los responsables. Y, para colmo, Splinter les daba randori a ellos y no a él.

Para evitarse menores problemas, todos pasaron las rejas y entraron. Los jardines estaban con arbustos secos y el pasto siquiera crecía en el suelo. Al llegar a la lúgubre entrada, Leo y Rapha le dieron un empujón para abrirla. Esta produjo un enorme chirrido, haciendo que a Mikey le helara la sangre. También estaba llena de polvo por dentro. En el interior, habían muebles cubiertos por sábanas blancas, cuadros en las paredes llenos de polvo, un candelabro caído en el suelo, aún con los cables colgando. Incluso habían prendas de ropa tiradas por el suelo.

Pero lo más escalofriante, era que estaban rasgadas y cubiertas de sangre.

-Bien, Casey, tú que sabes la historia... ¿puedes explicarnos de qué se trata? -preguntó Shinigami.

El vigilante rió y aclaró su garganta para continuar.

-Bueno, según dicen... ese tal Arthur era un cirujano algo psicópata. Creía que podía encontrar la manera de vivir para siempre... algunos dicen que lo hizo.

-¿Y... eso explicaría el porqué de la ropa ensangrentada en el suelo? -preguntó Venus, aferrándose al brazo izquierdo de su novio.

Casey le acarició la cabeza con ternura y respondió.

-¡SÍ! -exclamó, haciendo que algunos saltaran- Capturaba a las personas al caminar cerca de su mansión... y luego, según dicen, los usaba para experimentar.

-¿Qué... clase de experimentos? -preguntó Donnie con un tono de nerviosismo.

-La leyenda dice que, para poder mantenerse joven y vivir por siempre, secuestraba a las personas y les amputaba o extirpaba partes del cuerpo, para luego ponérselas él mismo. -explicó con una vos tétrica.

-Pfft, Casey, admito que eres bueno contando historias, pero estoy aburrido. -dijo Rapha cruzado de brazos.

-¿Sabes, Rapha? Con esa actitud, harás que Ruffington sea el que te secuestre a ti primero. -dijo Casey con un tinte de audacia.

-Razón, por la cual, no lo culparía. -dijo Mona con una mueca y mano en su cadera, susurrando a Loto. Ésta simplemente rodó los ojos.

-¡Ja! Que lo intente, un sujeto fantasma del siglo XX no me da miedo. -comentó Rapha con audacia.

-De hecho, el tipo es de los _años_ 20's. -aclaró Casey.

-Y en esa época nació mi bisabuelo. -comentó Chaplin.

-No me sorprendería si descubriera que el cirujano del que tanto habla Casey sea pariente tuyo. -replicó Shinigami, haciendo que Chaplin se sintiera ofendido.

-¿Podemos dejar de hablar de esa leyenda e irnos de aquí? -preguntó Abril preocupada.

-Yo estoy del lado de Apes; mi piel podrida de zombie pasó a ser piel de gallina. -comentó Kevin.

-Pues, Rapha, te tengo una apuesta. -dijo Casey- Nos dividiremos en dos grupos y recorreremos la mansión, si no te encuentras a Ruffington queriendo sacarte el caparazón con un bisturí, haré lo que tú quieras; si gano yo, harás lo que yo quiera.

-Chicos, esto es mala idea... -dijo Leo tratando de calmar el ambiente competitivo.

-Hecho. -declaró Rapha y salió corriendo por las escaleras- ¡Yo iré por arriba, los cobardes irán abajo!

-¡Goongala! -gritó Casey mientras corría por los corredores bajos.

-¡No, chicos, esperen! -exclamó Leo, sin éxito- ¡Argh, Mona, Loto, Karai, Chaplin, Kevin, Melina y Shinigami, conmigo; Donnie, tú y los demás, sigan a Casey! -ordenó.

Todos asintieron y corrieron en la dirección en las que el líder les ordenó. El equipo de Leo subió las escaleras con rapidez, mientras que el equipo de Donnie persiguió a Casey por los pasillos. Mientras corrían, varios cuadros polvorientos y reliquias antiguas aparecían a su alrededor. Luego de un tiempo, el equipo de Leo llegó a alcanzar a Rapha, quien caminaba tranquilo por los pasillos.

-¡Raphael, ¿acaso estás loco?! -gritó Leo.

-No, pero quiero ver la cara de Jones cuando se encuentre con ese cirujano loco. -le contestó la tortuga de rojo.

-Por esta vez estoy de acuerdo con Leo, Raphita. Esto es suicidio. -le advirtió Mona.

-Lo siento, muñeca, pero no desperdiciaré la oportunidad de hacer quedar mal a Casey.

-Creí que habías dicho que los fantasmas no existen. -comentó Melina confundida.

-No lo son, pero si de verdad hay un sujeto psicópata por aquí, tengo que verlo. -dijo la tortuga de rojo decidido.

-Pues este lugar no me convence. -dijo Karai con una mano en su cadera.

Rapha rodó los ojos y siguió caminando. Sin otra opción, los demás tuvieron que seguirlo. Aunque no sabían de la presencia cercana a ellos, oculta tras paredes.

-Si lo que esa tortuga quiere... -dijo una voz suave, gruesa y socarrona, para luego inhalar débilmente- ver es a un psicópata... -volvió a inhalar- un psicópata es lo que verá. -dijo mirando por las delicadas grietas de las paredes de yeso con sus gastados de 10 años y sangrientos ojos azules. Sonrió de manera tétrica, mostrando sus dientes amarillos y llenos de tierra y se alejó de la grieta de la pared.

* * *

Por los pisos de abajo, los demás caminaban por los pasillos, Casey al frente y Ryu atrás. Las chicas... y Mikey estaban algo asustadas por lo lúgubre que era el lugar. No podían negar que podía dejarte con ganas de tener un pañal cerca. Ya todos se preguntaban... ¿cómo hacía el tipo para vivir en semejante lugar y no morir de miedo? A todos les era difícil lidiar con eso. Pasaban cerca de las pinturas, sintiendo cómo las miradas los seguían. Habían corrientes de viento gélidas que daban la impresión de estar en un bosque desolado. Hasta ya podían sentir los escalofríos de las hojas de los árboles recorrerles la espalda. Ya estaban empezando a dudar si de verdad había sido buena idea entrar... pero si morían, la culpa sería de Casey. Repentinamente el mencionado pisó algo y escuchó un chirrido. Al bajar la vista, vio que pisó a una rata. E instintivamente gritó como niña y sacó su palo de hockey.

-¡Ratas! ¡¿Por qué tenían que ser ratas?! -exclamó, luego de que la ratita saliera corriendo. Los demás, por su graciosa y boba fobia a las ratas, empezaron a reír.

-Lo gracioso es que le temes a las ratas y tu suegro es una. -comentó Mikey divertido, haciendo referencia a Splinter.

-¡Ya cállate! -gritó el vigilante.

Donnie rodó los ojos y comenzó a revisar un poco un librero cercano. Tenía libros que siempre había querido leer, incluyendo uno sobre astro-física, muy difícil de conseguir. Al querer tomar dicho libro, este se escapó de su mano y se metió de vuelta en el librero hasta desaparecer. Pero el librero giró hasta que se mostró como una puerta a otra habitación. Donnie jadeó de la impresión y llamó a los demás.

-Eh... ¿chicos? Miren lo que encontré. -dijo la tortuga de morado.

Los demás vieron la puerta y se pararon detrás de Donnie.

-Tengan cuidado. -susurró Abril.

-Ya sabemos. -susurró Ryu irritado.

-¿Por qué susurramos? -preguntó Mikey con otro susurro.

Los demás lo miraron con el ceño fruncido y entraron al cuarto. Este estaba oscuro y lleno de telarañas.

-¿Alguien ve algo? -preguntó Irma a nadie en particular.

Ryu se levantó su máscara, sacó algo de su bolsillo y lo encendió.

-Tengo un encendedor. -dijo el rubio. De repente vio una vela algo gastada y con rastros de cera caída en un pequeño candelero y lo encendió. Luego tomó la vela flameante, apagó el encendedor y caminó por la habitación.

Esta estaba lena de recortes de diarios pegados en las paredes sobre cómo habían casos de gente que llegaba a vivir por largos períodos, los pisos llenos de pelusa y polvo, además de un montón de papeles esparcidos. Había otro montón de libros en los estantes, retratos viejos y, hasta incluso había un escritorio antiguo. Claro, todo estaba lleno de telarañas y polvo.

-Parece ser el estudio del cirujano ese. -comentó Nozomi.

-Pues, creo que encontré algo. -dijo Donnie, sosteniendo un cuaderno de cuero marrón- Parece ser el diario del sujeto.

-Pero, ¿qué anotaría ahí? ¿Sus secretos? -preguntó Casey divertido, mientras todos se acercaban.

-Sí. -respondió Donnie con desgano- Secretos malos, si de verdad era un psicótico.

-Pues, creo que deberíamos darle un vistazo. -dijo Abril. Ryu acercó la vela hasta donde Donnie estaba para poder darle visibilidad.

Donnie asintió y abrió el cuaderno. Este tenía las páginas arrugadas y amarillentas por lo viejas que estaban, además de un montón de notas y esquemas de partes del cuerpo, como el cerebro, corazón, pulmones. Habían notas que remataban del siglo pasado, como Rapha había dicho. Mostraban experimentos de cosas inimaginables para cualquiera. Hasta habían páginas manchadas de tinta, té, o café. Algunas hasta tenían marcas de dedos ensangrentados. Eso ya le estaba poniendo a Donnie la carne de gallina... lo único que faltaba era que tentara a Abril a que la sintiera. Hasta que Donnie encontró una que llamó su atención.

-Chicos, encontré algo. -dijo llamando su atención.

-¿Qué es? -preguntó Irma intrigada.

-Es una nota de hoy... este... mismo día... y mismo año. -respondió Donatello de manera temblorosa, para luego tragar en seco.

-Eso es imposible. -dijo Mikey tomando el cuaderno en manos y tratando de leer la nota- ¿No murió el sujeto?

Donnie le arrebató el cuaderno de las manos y gruñó.

-Si hubiera muerto, ¿crees que tendría una nota escrita en su cuaderno, de este mismo día y año? -preguntó con un tinte de ironía.

-¿Puedes leerla, Don? -preguntó Ryu dudoso.

-Trataré. -respondió la tortuga de morado. Frunció los ojos para tener mejor visión, ya que las letras del cirujano no eran tan claras.

 **(N** / **A:** No sé si se dieron cuenta al ir al doctor, pero por la manera en la que escriben, parece que hubieran ido a una Universidad Iraquí, porque no se les entiende ni moco **[** es una forma mía de decir "no se les entiende nada" xDDD **])**

-Bien, veamos... _"31 de octubre del año 2016. Ha venido otro grupo de chicos a visitar mi mansión por la antigua leyenda. Ya con este, son siete. Los he estado vigilando esta noche, y he notado que uno de ellos es muy arrogante. Podría decir que hasta dos de ellos lo son. Creo que puedo tomar otra ventaja de este grupo. Ya han venido esos otros y ninguno salió de aquí... en dos piernas, al menos. Hasta donde entendí, el arrogante con disfraz de tortuga con máscara roja se llama Raphael. Y ya necesitaba un reemplazo de ojos, de todos modos. Solo debo atraparlo. En cuanto a ese tal Casey, el de los dientes rotos... puedo encontrarle una utilidad... Hasta creo que puede que haya suplemento para otro par de años con todos esos chicos. Mi fuente de juventud siempre fue la ciencia... y, una vez más, la ocuparé con estos chicos. Arthur. E. Ruffington."_ -leyó Donnie atentamente la caligrafía inglesa.

Momentáneamente hubo un silencio incómodo. Pero también tétrico. No entendían nada. Si, supuestamente, el sujeto estaba muerto o desaparecido... ¿cómo fue que anotó todo eso? Es más, ya no solo Donnie entró en escalofríos, ahora hasta Ryu, que era muy difícil hacerlo asustar, tenía la piel de gallina. Todos sentían el sudor en sus frentes bajar por sus rostros, el palpitar de sus corazones en sus gargantas y la palidez de sus semblantes. Si el sujeto había escrito que vio a Rapha y Casey como nuevos suplementos para usar en su fuente de juventud... ¡¿significaba que ellos también lo serían?! Ya estaba empezando a ponerse tenebroso.

-¡¿Cómo se atreve ése sujeto a insultar mi sonrisa?! -exclamó Casey molesto.

Los demás lo miraron con incredulidad.

-Estamos en la mansión de un cirujano psicótico, que puede que nos use a todos nosotros como fuente de juventud, sin descartar que dijo que quiere sacarle los ojos a tu mejor amigo... ¡¿Y TE PREOCUPAS POR QUE INSULTÓ TU DENTADURA?! -gritó Ryu a todo pulmón.

-Vamos, ¿cómo se atreve ese sujeto a insultar mi sonrisa de actor estadounidense? Ese sujeto debería estar en prisión. -respondió el esqueleto con un tinte de orgullo.

-Admito que esta es una de las veces en las que no cuestiono la razón por la cual tú y Rapha son mejores amigos. -murmuró la diablilla de brazos cruzados.

-¡Tenemos que avisarles a los demás! -exclamó Venus preocupada.

-Pues llamarlos está descartado, no hay señal aquí. -dijo Donnie sosteniendo su celular.

Repentinamente, Mikey empezó a gritar mientras corría en círculos.

-¡Aaahhh! ¡Vamos a morir, vamos a morir, vamos a morir... !

-Ryu, ¿podrías hacer el trabajo de Rapha por ésta vez y golpearlo? -preguntó Donnie inexpresivo- Necesito pensar.

-Con gusto. -dijo Ryu y se acercó lo suficiente a Míguel Ángel para golpearlo- ¡Cálmate de una buena vez! ¡Y deja a Donnie pensar en una solución para salir vivos de esta situación!

-Por el momento, creo que lo mejor sería salir de aquí. -dijo Abril aferrándose a Donnie.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo. Andando. -dijo Donnie.

Todos salieron de ahí, dirigiéndose hacia la escalera. Antes de salir por la puerta, Donnie fue a dejar el cuaderno de vuelta en el escritorio. Apenas apoyó una mano en la mesa, otra tomó su muñeca fuertemente. Esta estaba cubierta en un guante de cuero marrón y lleno de suciedad. Instintivamente palideció y gritó del susto, hasta que otra mano que salió de la oscuridad le tapó la boca con un pañuelo. Él, por la sorpresa, trató de quitar la mano de su boca, pero esta era más fuerte. Ni siquiera podía hacerla moverse de sus labios y sus fosas nasales. Hasta pudo sentir un ligero aroma a cloroformo. Los demás vieron la situación en la que estaba Donatello y corrieron a ayudarlo. Sin escapatoria, Donnie terminó inhalando el aroma del pañuelo, hasta caer desmayado. Casey sacó uno de sus palos de hockey y corrió en dirección hacia Donnie, para de alguna forma, liberarlo del agarre. Pero, cuando llegó hacia la sombra en donde Donnie fue arrastrado, este desapareció. No había señal alguna de Donatello... ni de la figura misteriosa. Nada. Ryu volvió con la vela para iluminar, sólo para ver una simple pared vieja, llena de polvo y grietas. Aterradas, Abril y Venus empezaron a liberar ligeras lágrimas por sus ojos, mientras se cubrían sus bocas con ambas manos.

-Donnie... desapareció. -murmuró Abril.

-Ay, no... ¡TODOS VAMOS A MORIIIIIR! -gritó Mikey asustado.

-¡Hay que buscar a los demás! -gritó Ryu.

Los demás asintieron y salieron corriendo de la habitación. Al salir, vieron en dirección a las escaleras y salieron corriendo. Al subir, corrieron por el primer pasillo que vieron. Parecía que hubieran corrido por una eternidad. O que los pasillos eran interminables. Porque ya llevaban varios minutos corriendo. Ya estaba dado por sentado, jamás debieron haber entrado a la mansión. Si no, Donnie no hubiera desaparecido. Ya al frente, Abril vio a Leo caminar por en frente de una puerta.

-¡Chicos, ahí está Leo! -exclamó Abril.

Los demás la siguieron y llegaron en frente de Leonardo.

-¡Leo! -exclamaron todos.

-Chicos, ¿qué pasa? -preguntó Leo preocupado- ¿Dónde está Donnie?

-Libros... estudio secreto... diario aterrador... Rapha y Casey... secuestró a Donnie... no sabemos dónde está... ¡vamos a morir! -exclamó Mikey asustado.

-Okay, ¿alguien tiene una traducción? -preguntó Mona, apuntando a Mikey con el índice.

-Donnie encontró un librero que conducía a un estudio secreto. Cuando entramos, había un diario en el que mencionaban a Rapha y Casey, porque aparentemente nos estuvo espiando...

-¡Y se burló de mi sonrisa! -exclamó Casey, interrumpiendo a Irma.

-Como decía, nos estuvo espiando. Al entender, quisimos buscarlos para irnos, pero el tipo se llevó a Donnie y no sabemos a dónde lo llevó... Oh, ¡y que vamos a morir todos! -exclamó desesperada.

-Alto, alto, alto, ¡¿se llevó a Donnie?! -exclamó Melina asustada.

-¡Sí! ¡Se llevó a mi Donnie Lindo! -gritó Abril con las manos contra su rostro.

Los demás miraron a la pelirroja inexpresivos.

-¡No hay tiempo para esto! ¡Hay que encontrar a Donatello! -gritó Karai.

-¡Tiene razón! Y no nos iremos hasta que lo encontremos. -dijo Leo determinado.

-Un momento, ¿dijeron que mencionó a Rapha? -preguntó Mona.

-Sí... y dice que es un arrogante. -dijo Venus seria.

-¡Oye! -reclamó dicha tortuga.

-Y que quiere sacarle los ojos. -dijo Ryu como si fuera normal.

-¡¿Qué?! -exclamaron los demás.

-Primero tendrá que sacarme los ojos a mí, antes de sacárselos a mi Raphita. -dijo Mona de brazos cruzados.

-No te ofendas, muñeca, pero no es momento de piropear. -dijo Rapha seriamente.

-De prisa. Hay que encontrar a Donnie, antes de que el sujeto quiera experimentar con él. -dijo Leo determinado.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Donnie despertaba. Pero sentía que algo no estaba bien. Sentía... frío... humedad... estar atado... pero sobre todo frío. Sintió sus pesados párpados intentar abrirse, pero el haber estado tanto tiempo inconsiente y con el cloroformo en su sistema lo había dejado con pocas fuerzas. Intentó abrir sus ojos una vez más, pero una flameante vela lo cegó un poco. Su vista estaba algo borrosa, así que no veía mucho. Trató de levantar su mano para frotarse los ojos, sólo para descubrir que esta estaba atrapada en un grillete. Su vista terminó por aclararse, hasta que vio claramente donde estaba, haciendo que su corazón por poco y saltara de su caparazón.

Estaba atado a una tina. Una tina llena de hielos.

Sin darse cuenta empezó a temblar, ya que no esperaba encontrarse en ese tipo de situación. No solo por los hielos, si no también por el miedo. No entendía nada. Lo último que recordaba era dejar el diario del supuesto psicópata en el escritorio y luego sentir unas gruesas manos tomarlo por el rostro... luego todo era oscuridad.

Escuchó unos pasos acercarse y palideció. Al ver a la figura, ya casi era posible confundir el blanco con su rostro. La figura era, más o menos, de su altura, tenía el cabello enmarañado y canoso, la piel pálida y llena de llagas... hasta incluso con una cicatriz de una costura en medio del rostro. Y en lugar de una nariz, tenía el hueco del tabique lleno de sangre... además de liberar una baba negra por el orificio. También tenía un delantal de cuero marrón con herramientas de cirugía en los bolsillos y llenos de óxido y sangre. Además de que sus ojos ensangrentados y desorientados daban una buena impresión de un psicótico. Donnie intentó gritar o algo como señal de auxilio, pero no notó que tenía un pañuelo hecho un bollo en su boca, par así evitaba que hablara. Lo único que podía hacer era gemir y aullar de impotencia. Ya estaba sintiendo cómo su respiración se aceleraba.

La figura acercó sus dedos encuerados a la cabeza de Donnie y le acarició el cráneo, mientras que Donnie temblaba incontrolablemente.

-Shhhh... no temas. -dijo el hombre con un voz gruesa- No te haré nada... aún.

Donnie lo miró con los ojos aterrados, además de cristalinos del miedo y tragó en seco.

-He notado... que tú... tienes una mente... muy brillante... en serio brillante... así que... ya tengo... un buen uso para ti. -dijo pausadamente, ocupando cada pausa para tomar una respiración- Pero... quiero atrapar... a todos tus amigos... así ellos... podrán disfrutar... oír tus gritos... tanto como yo. -soltó una pequeña carcajada- Pero antes... debo... atrapar a tu amigo... el de rojo... -la respiración de Donnie se detuvo, al mismo tiempo que sentía su estómago congelarse- Esos ojos... son demasiado... inusuales... y ya necesitaba... unos nuevos... claro que... tú ya lo sabías. -dijo, arrodillándose frente a la tortuga.

Donnie le esquivó la vista aterrado y cerró los ojos fuertemente, esperando que todo fuese una fea pesadilla de la cual aún no despertaba.

-Tranquilo... tú irás luego de él... y él podrá oír... sus propios gritos... provenientes de la mano de obra... de un psicópata... ¿No era eso... lo que él quería ver? -preguntó con un tinte de ironía- Y luego... irás tú.

Donnie sintió las lágrimas de impotencia bajar por sus mejillas hinchadas por el pañuelo, al mismo tiempo en que sentía que no podía controlar su miedo, hasta terminar mojando los hielos de su orina.

* * *

Los chicos buscaban por todo recoveco que encontraran. Desde estantes, detrás de las puertas... hasta debajo de las piedras... pero no había rastro de Donatello por ningún lado. Es más, ya era casi más de la media noche, y ya estaban preocupándose. Ya llevaban demasiado tiempo buscando sin éxito. Deprimida, Abril se arrodilló en contra de una pared, apoyó su frente en sus rodillas y, sin poder contenerse, empezó a llorar. Ya por un momento alzó la vista, esperando que viniera Donatello a consolarla y decirle que todo estaría bien. Pero luego recordó que era la desaparición de Donatello por la cual lloraba. Ya impotente, abrazó sus muslos, aún con la frente en sus rodillas y siguió sollozando.

Como mano de ayuda, Melina se arrodilló junto a la bruja pelirroja. La miró tristemente mientras lloraba, hasta que, de un sólo movimiento, la abrazó fuertemente.

-Tranquila, Abril. -dijo Melina con una voz suave y tranquila, mientras le acariciaba la espalda- Encontraremos a Donnie y saldremos de aquí cuanto antes.

Algo conmovido, Kevin se puso a su derecha.

-Descuida, Apes. Todo saldrá bien. -dijo él mientras le acariciaba el hombro.

Leo se hincó frente a la pelirroja y la miró a los ojos.

-Es verdad. Hasta encontrar a Donnie y deshacernos de ese lunático, no nos iremos de aquí.

-Lo cual será una pérdida de tiempo, ya que Donnie era el cerebro del grupo. -dijo Rapha con mala gana- Aún con Chaplin y Melina, esto será como buscar una porción de pizza de pepperonni entre un montón de pizzas de cebolla.

-¡¿Pizza?! ¡¿Dónde?! -exclamó Mikey, mirando a todos lados.

Los demás rodaron los ojos.

-Mikey, fue sólo una expresión. -dijo Venus.

-Pero tengo hambre. -dijo Mikey apenado, poniendo ambas manos en su estómago.

-No te culpo, no comemos nada hace horas de estar buscando a Donnie. -dijo Mona, poniendo una sola mano en su abdomen.

Repentinamente, a Casey se le prendió el foco... lo cual era novedad.

-Mikey, aún te quedan dulces de ir a "Truco o Trato", ¿no?

-Eh... -Mikey revisó en una bolsa que tenía guardada en su caparazón y asintió- Sí, me quedan varios... y eso que me comí la mitad.

Los demás lo miraron con incredulidad y pusieron las manos en forma de pedir que les diera algo de comer. Mikey frunció el entrecejo, hizo puchero y pegó la bolsa a su pecho.

-Ah, no. Los dulces son míos, yo los gané... si no hubieran sido amargados y hubieran aceptado hacer "Truco o Trato", ahora podrían comer algo.

-Mikey, te ordeno esto como tu líder, danos algo de comer ahora, o tú serás la comida. -dijo Leo seriamente.

Mikey, asustado, dejó que los demás se sirvieran algo de comer. Como no habían comido nada desde las seis, y ya era más de la media noche, ya los dejaba con ganas. Habían algunas barras de chocolate, barras de turrón, paletas, caramelos blandos, goma de mascar, rompe-muelas. Claro, no era mucho, pero con eso iban a sustentar por otro par de horas.

-¡Aw, miren esto! -exclamó Nozomi, captando la atención de los demás- ¿Recuerdan estas piruletas de multi sabores que comíamos en jardín de niños? -preguntó, sosteniendo dicho caramelo.

-Ah, como si hubiera sido ayer. -dijo Melina con una sonrisa.

-Oigan, chicos, ¿se acuerdan de esto? -preguntó Leo, sosteniendo una barra de turrón bañada de chocolate- Una vez, cuando éramos niños, salvamos a una niña de que otros chicos le quitaran esto de su bolsa. -dijo con nostalgia- Desde entonces, me encantaban estas cosas.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora se pondrán nostálgicos con los dulces? -preguntó Karai con una mueca.

-Tú jamás hiciste "Truco o Trato", Karai, así que no lo sabes. -dijo Mikey, mientras mordisqueaba goma de mascar.

Karai, raramente, no se sentía ofendida por ello. Después de todo, en cierto punto tenía razón. Karai decidió dar un par de vueltas por el corredor, cuando sintió que pisó algo. Miró abajo y vio un líquido espeso, baboso y negro en la suela de su zapato, además de que emanaba un olor muy fuerte y fétido. Instantáneamente sintió nauseas y se cubrió la boca con ambas manos.

-Okay, eso es asqueroso. -dijo inconsientemente en voz alta.

Los algunos escucharon a Karai decir algo y fueron a donde estaba. Al ver lo que ella pisó, pusieron expresiones de asco.

-Agh, ¿qué es eso? -preguntó Leo.

-Blegh, parece puré de cucaracha. -comentó Mikey, haciendo que Rapha ponga la misma expresión que Karai.

-Un momento, háganse a un lado. -dijo Melina, quitándose uno de sus guantes- Creo saber lo que es. -se paró en frente de Karai y se arrodilló en frente de su pie.

Al estar parada en frente de la sustancia, la tocó con la punta de su dedo medio y le dio una olida rápida, haciendo que casi se pusiera verde de las náuseas.

-Sé lo que es. -dijo la morena, cubriendo su boca con una mano- Es ectoplasma.

-¿Ecto-qué? -preguntó Rapha confundido.

-Ectoplasma. E-es como una sustancia que liberan los fantasmas. Prácticamente es como una manera de mantener a un ser viviente poseído por un espectro o un fantasma vengador. -explicó Kevin.

-¿Tú cómo sabes eso? -preguntó Leo.

-Las películas de terror no son solo para darte escalofríos, también te enseñan cosas. -explicó el pelinegro.

-Eso, y que la profesora de literatura es demasiado exigente en leer sus libros. -dijo Melina.

-¿O sea que tenemos a un fantasma vengador o a un espectro tras nosotros? -preguntó Casey- ¡Eso es tan metálico! -exclamó alegre.

Todos lo miraron al esqueleto con una cara seria. No podía ser posible que le encontrara algo bueno a ser perseguidos por un monstruo.

-Ah, sí. Primero hay que encontrar a Donnie. -replicó nervioso.

-Recuérdenme golpearlo luego. -dijo Loto en un susurro.

-Si sobrevivimos, sencillamente lo mataré. -dijo Karai.

-¡¿Por qué a mí?! -preguntó exaltado el esqueleto.

-¡Fue tu idea meternos en este problema! ¡Ahora tenemos a un espectro o fantasma vengador tras nosotros por culpa tuya! -exclamó Leo furioso.

-¡Sólo quería divertirme!

-¡¿Matándonos?! ¡¿Qué clase de diversión es esa?!

-¡¿Cómo iba yo a saber que hay de verdad un espectro o fantasma en esta mansión?!

-¡¿Nunca pensaste que las leyendas pueden ser verdades?!

-¡YA BASTA! -gritaron Loto y Venus.

-¡Es en serio! ¡Pelear entre ustedes no nos sacará de aquí! -exclamó Loto.

Repentinamente se escucharon sonidos en las paredes. Parecía que el yeso del techo se estuviera rompiendo. Sonaba como si partieras una galleta en tus manos y luego la trituraras. Pero no había ninguna grieta nueva por ningún lado. Es más, ni siquiera habían rupturas nuevas. Leo sintió algo chorreándole sobre el hombro derecho. Miró su hombro y vio otro poco de ectoplasma. Pero el líquido era tan espeso, que hasta podrías llegar a pensar que era popó de paloma. Miró arriba de nuevo y no vio señal alguna de grietas en el techo. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer sus pies y miró abajo confundido. Al hacerlo, notó una ventila de bronce oxidada en la pared. Pero lo más escalofriante era que había un par de dedos humanos sucios y con uñas largas saliendo de los hoyos. Sintió su rostro palidecer y las manos sudar. ¿Desde cuando una mano humana puede pasar por las rendijas de un conducto de ventilación?

Los dedos de esa mano rodearon las rejas y tiraron de esta. Leo quería gritarle a sus hermanos que vio eso... pero estaba paralizado de tal manera, que no podía articular ninguna palabra. La mano se fue acercando a los pies de los chicos, tratando de tomar uno. Aún así Leo estaba demasiado estático. Vio como la mano empezaba a tomar la bota derecha de Irma con fuerza.

-Chicos, algo me está rozando la pierna. -advirtió Irma temerosa.

De un parpadeo, la mano tiró a Irma al suelo, haciendo que esta gritara mientras la mano tiraba cada vez más fuerte de su pie. Los demás corrieron en su ayuda, justo cuando Leo reaccionó. Todos tiraban de los brazos de Irma, tratando de evitar que la figura que recién había salido de la rendija no se la llevara. Cuando ya casi se llevaba a la diablilla con él, la mano tiró tan fuerte, que terminó sacando su bota de su pie, sólo quedando con las medias de tul cubriendo su pie derecho.

-¡Ja! ¡No te vas a llevar a mi novia, Dedos! -gritó Mikey burlón.

-¿Estás haciendo una referencia a "los Locos Addams"? -preguntó Melina confusamente.

-¿Tal vez? -preguntó divertido.

Cuando nadie se lo esperó, la bota salió volando de la rendija y golpeó a Mikey en la cabeza, mientras éste seguía carcajeando.

-Solo te falta un sombrero y ya eres la "Tortuga con Botas". -dijo Chaplin divertido.

Leo miró a Mikey en el suelo, quien ya pareciera que estaba viendo estrellas por el repentino golpe. No lo entendía. ¿No se suponía que los fantasmas no podían materializarse de manera sólida? Sacudió su cabeza un poco dejando ese pensamiento de lado. De lo contrario, ya tendríamos a dos Donnies en la alcantarilla. Miró de vuelta la rendija y se agachó un poco. No era un genio, pero podía apostar que habría algo que saldría de todo esto en esa rendija. Al asomarse, no vio nada más que oscuridad, telarañas y polvo. Trató de meter la cabeza para tener mejor visión, hasta que vio las separaciones de las paredes entre otras por dentro. Al verlo, se le prendió el foco.

-Chicos, creo que encontré algo. -declaró el líder. Se levantó del piso, sacó su katana y la clavó en la pared.

-Leo, ¿qué estás... ?

-Shhhh... -cayó Leo a Rapha.

Giró el mango encuerado de su katana un poco, haciendo que la pared terminara dejando un hoyo grande. Sacó la katana de la pared y empezó a darle codazos a los escombros de viejo yeso, hasta hacerlo ceder y hacer un hueco tan grande que hasta una persona podría entrar. Sonrió victoriosamente y miró a los demás.

-Si Arthur se llevó a Donnie _a través_ de una pared, y casi se lleva a Irma por _a través_ de una pared, éste debe ser el camino que debemos seguir para encontrar a Donnie. -dijo la tortuga azul con certeza.

-Pero, puede que Arthur siga en las paredes y los llegue a encontrar. -dijo Nozomi preocupada.

-Iremos así, Karai, Rapha, Ryu y Shinigami van conmigo; los demás traten de buscar de vuelta en el estudio de Arthur, a ver si dice algo con lo que podamos matarlo. -ordenó seriamente.

Todos asintieron e hicieron lo pedido. Leo, Rapha, Karai, Ryu y Shini pasaron por el hueco en lateral, ya que los conductos eran demasiado angostos. A medida que caminaban, sentían un montón de pedazos de tierra, escombros, madera rota, o hierros debajo de sus pies. Accidentalmente, Ryu casi se resbalaba y caía, pero Rapha lo atrapó. Ya estando a varios metros del hoyo, estaba tornándose un poco oscuro.

-Am... ¿alguien tiene un fósforo? -preguntó Rapha a nadie en particular.

Ryu tomó un palo que había cerca de ahí, sacó su encendedor y lo prendió. Luego acercó la llama al palo y esté se encendió.

-¿Esto sirve? -preguntó el rubio.

-Buen trabajo, ojos sangrientos. -comentó Shini sarcásticamente.

-Cierra la boca, bruja. -respondió Ryu con el ceño fruncido, ofendido por su mala fama de ojos rojos.

-Ya basta, Shini. Déjalo así. -le advirtió Karai.

Shinigami rodó los ojos mientras que Ryu le enseñó la lengua. Leo le quitó la antorcha casera de la mano y avanzó. Prácticamente estaban con la espalda contra la pared. Ya pasaron otros minutos, hasta que vieron algo de luz adelante. Leo les hizo una señal de que hicieran silencio, poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios y movió la mano en señal de moverse. Leo vio una rendija como la de la otra habitación y se agachó para ver. Los demás hicieron lo mismo y trataron de ver algo. Aunque era más grande, costaba un poco. Por el poco espacio que Leo tenía para ver, vio una mesa negra, de hierro y oxidada en frente de él. Estaba llena de elementos de cirugía, como bisturí, tijeras, pinzas y cosas de todo tipo. Hasta habían sierras, serruchos y cuchillos de largo filo colgados de una pared. Los ojos azules de Leo divagaron por la habitación, hasta que vio algo. Vio una figura color verde oliva atado dentro de una tina de hielo. Lo aterrador es que apenas sí se estaba moviendo y usaba una máscara morada.

-Chicos, Donnie está ahí. -susurró Leo

-Oigan, ¿es idea mía, o como que huele como a quemado? -preguntó Ryu a nadie en particular en un susurro.

Todos miraron arriba, viendo como la antorcha que Leo sostenía quemaba una parte del sombrero de bruja de Shini. Ella entró en pánico y palmeó el sombrero para extinguirle la llama. Ella miró a Leo con ojos furiosos y él rió nervioso.

-Jejeje, lo siento. -dijo él apenado.

-Y pensar que en un momento trabajé con alguien tan torpe. -murmuró ella.

Leo decidió no tomarle importancia y, con ayuda de una pequeña ganzúa que cargaba siempre, abrió la rendija. Como pudo, pasó por el hueco de la habitación y entró. Por poco casi tropezaba con una caja de herramientas que había en medio. Los demás siguieron a Leo por detrás y Shini se aseguró de poner la reja de nuevo en la pared, en caso de que el maníaco regresara notara algo fuera de lugar. Lentamente, Leo se acercó a Donnie, quien estaba con los ojos cerrados y con rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas. Leo puso su mano en el hombro de Donnie. Pero se paralizó al sentirlo tan frío. Debían darse prisa, ya que no iba a durar mucho tiempo ahí. Si no lo sacaban pronto, podría darle hipotermia, lo cual sería muy grave. Aún así siendo de sangre caliente, sería un problema.

-Rapha, abre ese grillete. -ordenó en un susurro.

Rapha sacó sus sais y rompió el grillete de la mano izquierda de Donnie, mientras que Leo quitó el candado del derecho con su ganzúa y retiró el pañuelo de su boca. Luego ambos lo cargaron de los brazos y retiraron su cuerpo inerte de la tina de hielos. Donnie apenas estaba empezando a abrir sus ojos, cuando de repente sintió algo. Sintió calor. Abrió sus ojos cobrizos, encontrándose con las miradas preocupadas de sus hermanos mayores. Sonrió débilmente y volvió a cerrar sus ojos.

-No, no no no, Donnie. No te duermas. -le ordenó Leo, poniendo una mano en su mejilla- Ryu, ¿crees poder quitarte el sudadero? Donnie está helando.

Ryu se quitó el sudadero y se lo dio a Leo, dejando ver el cuerpo bien trabajado y ejercitado del rubio. Claro, una playera blanca le cubría el torso, pero tenía notorios músculos en los brazos. Apenas Rapha tomó la prenda en sus manos, se la puso a Donnie para que entrara un poco en calor.

-Chicos... -murmuró Donnie con un agudo hilo de voz- no siento las piernas... ni la mandíbula... creo que no siento nada...

-Shhhh... -lo cayó Leo suavemente- Tranquilo, te sacaremos de aquí...

Rapha tomó a Donnie en sus brazos y se acercó a la rendija. Luego de que Leo pasara por esta, la tortuga de rojo le entregó a Donnie, así este lo sostenía hasta que Raphael pasara. Una vez cruzada la salida, Rapha tomó a Donatello por la cintura y lo cargó en su caparazón, mientras éste aún tenía el sudadero puesto. Cuando Ryu volvió a cerrar la rendija, emprendieron el viaje de vuelta al vestíbulo. Leo iba al frente, pensando en todo esto. Ya todo estaba, prácticamente, acabado. Lo único que faltaba era deshacerse de ese fantasma-espectro-cirujano loco y ya podrían volver a su casa. Ya cerca de la entrada, Leo casi se resbalaba con algo, haciendo que los demás se detuvieran. Al mirar al suelo, encontró un no muy grande charco de ectoplasma... fresco.

-Ay, no. -murmuró.

* * *

Chaplin revisaba los libros de la estantería una y otra vez. Melina seguía su paso mientras revisaba el diario que antes había leído Donnie, en caso de que se hubiera saltado algo importante. Irma dejaba que Venus le revisara el tobillo, ya que el ser de las rendijas la había lastimado. Mikey y Nozomi estaban sentados en el piso, mientras jugaban "Piedra, Papel o Tijeras". Mona y Loto consolaban a Abril, ya que seguía preocupada. Casey y Kevin vigilaban mientras jugaban a las adivinanzas.

-Yo espío con mi ojito, algo rosado... rosado, muy rosado... -dijo Casey suspicazmente.

-... ¿Es el vestido de Mona otra vez? Porque ya es la onceava ronda. -preguntó aburrido.

-¡Viejo, tienes que dejar de leerme los labios! -gritó el esqueleto.

-¡Siquiera sé leer labios! -replicó el zombie.

-Como sea, te toca.

-Bieeen. -respondió- Yo espío con mi ojito, algo estúpido. -dijo molesto al final.

-Eeehhh... ¿Mikey?

-¡Oye! -gritó dicha tortuga.

-¡No, bobo! ¡Tú! -exclamó Kevin molesto.

-¡¿Yo por qué?! -preguntó exaltado.

-¡Porque moriremos por tu culpa! -gritó enojado- ¡Ni siquiera llegué a proponerle matrimonio a Melina! -exclamó triste, mientras caía de rodillas desesperado al suelo.

-Por favor, como si Melina tuviera los requisi... requi... re-calculando... ¡lo que sea! A lo que voy es que Melina está muy fuera de tu alcance.

-Vuelve a decir eso sobre ella, y me aseguraré de que seas puros huesos. -le advirtió mientras se paraba y lo miraba amenazadoramente- No te gustaría que hablara mal de Venus, ¿no?

-¡No metas a mi preciosa en esto! -exclamó Casey.

Los demás contemplaban la pelea de ambos jóvenes algo confundidos, pero aburridos al mismo tiempo.

-¿"Piedra, Papel o Tijeras" a que tú los separas? -preguntó Mikey a Nozomi.

-Hecho. -respondió ella. Ambos sacudieron las manos en el típico ritual del juego, sacando sus armas. Mikey sacó tijeras y Nozomi sacó piedra- ¡Ja! ¡Saqué piedra! ¡Vas tú!

-¡Aw, ¿por qué siempre saco tijeras?! -se quejó Mikey. Sin ninguna otra opción, se acercó a los chicos peleadores y les puso una mano a ambos en sus pechos- Oigan, sé que quieren pelear y todo, pero lo mejor será estar calmados y esperar a que los chicos vuelvan.

Kevin rodó los ojos y Casey cruzó sus brazos.

-¿Tenemos otra opción? -preguntó Casey de mala gana.

-Bueno, creo que no. -respondió Melina con sus ojos en el diario- ¿Tienes algo, Chaplin?

-Poco, la mayoría de estos libros relatan del siglo pasado. Y no muestra mucho del sujeto al que buscamos. -dijo dejando uno de los libros sobre el escritorio antiguo- Lo único que tenemos de biografía del sujeto es el diario, lo cual ahora no tiene mucha utilidad, considerando que estuvo anotando cosas desde quién sabe cuanto tiempo hasta hoy.

Melina suspiró y le dio otra hojeada al diario. No había mucho que este les dijera. Ya estando a casi mediados del libro, vio una nota de los años 20. Al menos Casey tuvo razón en algo... lo cual era novedad. Pero esa nota era algo extraña. Vio la diferencia de la caligrafía entre esa nota y las consiguientes y notó algo. La letra de la nota de los años 20 era más prolija y no temblorosa. La otra, en cambio, era lo contrario. Por un momento supuso que no tenía nada que ver, considerando que el sujeto se cambió partes del cuerpo por tantos años. Leyó la firma de la nota, sólo para estar seguros, y vio algo que la dejó congelada en el asiento. Arthur no había firmado. Era otro nombre.

 _"Belinda. F. Ruffington"._ Eso es lo que decía al final de la nota. Tediosa, revisó la nota de vuelta y vio algo. Decía que el hombre había muerto. Pero nada justificaba. Hasta decía que fue enterrado en el patio. Tal vez habría una forma de detenerlo.

-¡Chicos, encontré algo! -exclamó la mujer lobo.

Los chicos dejaron sus cosas de lado y se acercaron a Melina.

-¿Qué encontraste, Mela? -preguntó Kevin.

-Bueno, hasta donde leí, noté que el sujeto firmaba cada nota que agregaba a su diario...

-Sí... ¿y? -preguntó Casey algo dudoso.

-Y que encontré una nota firmada en sus tiempos, pero no por él.

-¿Dices que hay algo que nos ayude? -preguntó Abril esperanzada.

-Síp. -respondió la morena.

-Supongo que la esposa fue la que lo escribió... tiene el mismo apellido. -dedujo el pelirrojo.

-Bueno, la nota dice... _"Mi amado Arthur no ha podido parar con su búsqueda... intentó de todo para poder encontrar esa... 'fuente de la juventud' que tanto desea. O 'deseaba', mejor dicho. Él decía que podía conseguir una vida más larga si tomaba partes de otra persona y las usaba él mismo. Incluso quiso atacarme a mí para hacerlo... sin opción, lo tuve que asesinar en defensa propia. Abandonaré la casa, así nadie será testigo de esto. Puede que me encarcelen, pero no me queda de otra. Dejaré su diario aquí, no quiero nada de él conmigo. Belinda. F. Ruffington"._ -Melina leyó la caligrafía inglesa al igual que Donatello.

-¿Qué creen que significa? -preguntó Mikey temeroso.

-Puede que nos diga algo de cómo matarlo. -respondió la morena. Volvió a darle una leída al diario y no encontró nada. -No, no hay nada. Sólo dice que lo enterró en un nogal en el patio trasero.

Repentinamente, Mikey chasqueó los dedos en señal de tener una idea.

-¡Ya sé! ¡Ya sé cómo matarlo!

-Mikey dinos que esta es una idea que _tenga_ sentido. -le dijo Loto de manera amargada.

-Es algo que vi en una película de terror. -explicó el de naranja- Unos chicos pasaban por algo similar, y para matar al fantasma, debían quemar y llenar los huesos de sal del sujeto para matarlo. Sólo hay que desenterrarlo y quemarlo, así mataremos al fantasma.

Los demás miraron a Mikey con el ojo cuadrado. No sabían qué daba más miedo, que Mikey lo supiera, o que tuviera sentido.

-Mikey, creo que estar en esta casa te afectó. -comentó Mona.

-De hecho tiene razón. -dijo Melina- La sal, a pesar de ser un condimento, es como algo puro. Los espectros son impuros, sólo hay que poner la sal con un combustible, quemarlo y esto acabará.

-Bueno, les diré dos cosas: Uno, no sabemos de donde sacar sal. -dijo Chaplin serio- Dos, ¿no oyen eso? -esta vez aterrado.

Esta vez se escucharon los sonidos de peleas por el vestíbulo. Salieron corriendo, hasta que vieron a Leo, katana en mano y al maníaco del que se escapaban peleando con él. Karai, Ryu y Rapha estaban por la retaguardia del hombre, Shinigami, apenas habían aparecido los demás, se había transformado en humo rojo, mientras que Donnie estaba en una pared, aún usando el sudadero. Los demás, sin pensarlo, corrieron a ayudar. Abril, Melina y Chaplin fuero corriendo hacia Donnie y Abril lo abrazó.

-¡Donnie, al fin te encuentro! ¿Estás bien? -preguntó la pelirroja desesperada.

-S-sólo... s-s-si tienes... u-u-un calen-tador e-eléc-t-t-trico e-en tu b-b-bolso. -respondió el morado, temblando de frío.

Melina tomó su mano y sintió que esta seguía helada.

-Donnie, pareces paleta. -comentó ella.

-N-no me digas. -le dijo molesto.

Leo combatía con el sujeto cuerpo a cuerpo, mientras intentaba atacarlo con su espada. Rapha intentó abalanzarse hacia él un par de veces, pero para ser un vejestorio, era muy hábil. Ryu usaba sus kamas para atacar, lanzándolas como boomerangs hacia el sujeto, pero evadía los ataques demasiado hábilmente. Shinigami sacó sus garras y lo intentó arañar un par de veces, pero aunque llegó a dejarle rasguños, el tipo era muy bueno. Ya harto, Leo empuñó su katana con fuerza. Frunciendo el entrecejo fuertemente, corrió hacia el hombre y, de una estocada, le clavó la espada en su corazón. Todos miraron en dirección al hombre y vieron cómo el ectoplásma salía de la herida. Leo dejó la katana aún en su pecho y se apartó. Arthur se dio la vuelta y miró a Leo. Frunció el entrecejo y sonrió tétricamente.

-Qué lástima... Este corazón... era nuevo, chico. -dijo pausadamente, tomando una respiración- Con gusto podrás... tomar su reemplazo.

Dirigió temblorosamente su mano hacia la espada y tomó el mango. Con lentitud la retiró de la herida y esta se cerró, dejando a todos sorprendidos. El ectoplásma siguió cayendo hasta que la herida se cerró por completo. Tomó la espada con fuerza y fue a atacar a todos. Ya con sólo una katana en mano, Leo le devolvió el ataque. Sin ser visto por el hombre, Rapha se acercó a los demás.

-Por favor díganme que tienen un plan C, porque el A era enfrentarlo y el B matarlo. -dijo Rapha, mirando la escena.

-Mikey tiene un plan. -dijo Mona.

-¿Acaso dijiste _"Mikey"_ y _"tiene un plan"_ en la misma oración? -preguntó la tortuga de rojo sin creerlo.

-¡Oye! -reclamó Mikey.

-Según vio en una película de terror, debemos quemar los huesos. Y creemos saber donde están. -afirmó Chaplin.

Rapha asintió y pensó. Luego corrió a la pelea de vuelta y le propinó un golpe tan fuerte a Arthur que lo mandó al cuerno.

-Leo, hay un plan C, nosotros nos encargamos; ustedes encárguense del vejestorio fantasma. -dijo Rapha.

-De acuerdo. Lo distraeremos lo mejor que podamos. -afirmó Leo.

Rapha, Mona, Irma, Kevin, Mikey, Ryu y Chaplin corrieron, mientras que Leo y los demás les conseguían tiempo. Los chicos corrieron al jardín, el cual estaba lleno de árboles. Lo cual era un problema. Miraron todos los árboles, en caso de que algo apareciera. Chaplin tenía el diario en manos, para ver algún detalle específico que los ayudase. Afortunadamente encontró una página con un dibujo hecho en tinta del árbol correcto. Cuando lo encontró, pegó un silbido.

-¡Lo encontré! -afirmó la momia- La tumba de Arthur.

-¡Voy por las palas! -gritó Mikey, corriendo hacia el cobertizo cercano. No pasaron ni diez segundos hasta que regresó con cuatro palas en manos.

Rapha tomó una pala, Ryu otra, Kevin otra, y cuando Mikey estaba a punto de ponerse a cabar, Mona se la quitó de la mano.

-Oye, ¿qué haces? -preguntó el de naranja.

-Hago un huerto de legumbres. -respondió la muñeca- ¿Qué te parece que hago?

-Sólo que... ese es un trabajo de _hombres_. -respondió Mikey con orgullo, pero aún dudoso.

Seria, Mona le dio un palazo en la cabeza hasta que cayó al suelo. Todos miraron a la castaña con el ojo cuadrado, hasta que ella se dio la vuelta.

-¿Alguien más que quiera hacer un comentario machista sobre esto? -preguntó ella espectante. Viendo que nadie respondió, ella dejó salir una mueca- Es lo que pensé.

Decidiendo dejar ese tema de lado, empezaron a cavar la tierra. Mientras tanto, en la mansión, los demás atacaban como podían al hombre, pero era como enfrentarse al Terminator. Le ganabas y se volvía a levantar. Karai lo atacaba con su shikomizue más de una vez, pero él la mandaba a volar. Casey atacó con sus palos de baseball, pero... como que terminó siendo la pelota él. Venus quiso acercársele, pero no puso ni dar dos pasos hasta que Arthur casi la hacía sopa de tortuga. Loto lo atacó con su ninjato, pero no logró nada. Abril trató de defenderse a ella misma y a Donnie con su tessen y su tanto. Aunque Arthur terminó quitándole el tessen y lo mandó lejos. Como último recurso, tuvo que usar el tanto, Melina con sus juttes a su lado. Ambas le incrustaron sus armas varias veces, pero no parecía desistir. Nozomi intentó atacarlo con su uchiwa que siempre cargaba, pero ella no fue tan hábil como hubiera esperado. Leo apenas estaba levantándose del suelo, cuando vio a Arthur con el tanto de Abril en manos y su ropa llena de ectoplásma y sangre de los cortes que le había ocasionado a los demás.

Arthur rió con simpleza y tomó a Leo de las cintas de su bandana, alzando su rostro.

-Mírame... con atención... porque será... el último rostro que vayas a ver... -declaró el rostro pálido y lleno de llagas del hombre. Alzó alto el tanto y bajó con fuerza hacia la zona del plastrón de Leo, donde se ubicaba su corazón.

* * *

Afuera, los chicos estaban cubiertos de tierra, mientras que Irma sostenía la vieja antorcha de Ryu en su búsqueda de Donnie. Mikey vigilaba que la pelea estuviera pareja, en caso de que los demás necesitaran ayuda. Chaplin miraba con atención, mientras que sostenía el diario en sus manos. Ya muy sudado, por haber cavado más de tres metros, Rapha tocó algo con la pala. Los chicos tocaron con sus palas en el mismo lugar y se arrodillaron. Empezaron a quitar la tierra con sus manos, como si fueran perritos, hasta que encontraron un esqueleto humano envuelto en una sábana blanca. Aunque, por haber estado enterrado tanto tiempo, estaba algo amarronada.

Contemplaron el esqueleto con impresión, al mismo tiempo que con algo de terror.

-Bien, tenemos el cadáver, ¿ahora qué? -preguntó Rapha, mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente.

-Hay que llenarlo de sal y quemarlo. -dijo Ryu.

-Bueno, fuego tenemos, pero ¿qué hay de la sal? -preguntó Mona, mientras levantaba uno de sus moños que se había caído.

-Yo siempre guardo sal en mis bolsillos. -afirmó Kevin. Metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su oberól y sacó unos sobrecitos de sal que venden en los restaurantes- Puede que alcance.

-¿Por qué sal? -preguntaron el oji-verde y el oji-rojo.

-No hay tiempo para explicarlo, ¡los demás no tienen mucho tiempo! -exclamó Irma desesperada.

Los chicos abrieron los sobrecitos y esparcieron su contenido por encima de los huesos, como si condimentaran unos roídos huesos de pollo, sin carne alguna. Luego de terminar de esparcir el contenido de su sobre, Ryu saco su encendedor y lo abrió. Luego le echó el combustible por encima a los huesos amarillentos. Luego de que se levantaran y salieran del hoyo, Rapha tomó la antorcha de las manos de Irma y miró la tumba.

-Hasta nunca, psicópata maldito. -y luego soltó la antorcha en los huesos, haciendo que se prendan fuego.

* * *

Leo logró detener el ataque del fantasma con sus manos, evitando que incrustara el arma en su pecho, mientras que este seguía sonriendo socarronamente. Repentinamente, sintió algo caliente en sus pies. Dejó de sonreír y se levantó del suelo. Se alejó de Leo, quedando en medio del vestíbulo. Los demás miraban confundidos la escena, mientras que el sujeto tenía una expresión horrorizada. Sin noción de sus actos, soltó el tanto, cayendo este al piso y clavándose en la madera. Todos miraron al hombre empezar a gritar como un loco en medio del salón. No entendían nada. Los pies de Arthur empezaron a arder en llamas, hasta que el fuego subió hasta su pecho. Sin poder evitarlo, llegó hasta su rostro, calcinándose en medio del lugar, como un viejo pedazo de papel.

Los chicos que estaban afuera entraron corriendo al vestíbulo, hasta que vieron a los demás con caras cansadas. Leo sonrió apenas perceptiblemente y suspiró.

Al fin todo había terminado.

-¿Están todos bien? -preguntó Rapha.

Leo asintió y se levantó temblorosamente del suelo. Lotó se le acercó y puso su brazo por sobre su cuello.

-Al menos salimos vivos de esta. -dijo el cisne negro. Leo le sonrió con alegría y le besó los labios.

Los demás no decían nada. Ryu y Rapha se acercaron a Donnie para ayudarlo a pararse. Todos se acercaron a la puerta y, de una patada, Mona la abrió. Todos salieron de la casa, llenos de heridas, suciedad y sudor. Cuando llegaron a la calle, vieron que el sol ya estaba saliendo. Contemplaron la imagen del amanecer anaranjado y rojizo con cansancio. Parecía relajarlos un poco. Justo en ese momento, Mikey cayó al suelo, mientras jadeaba cansado.

-Es oficial, tendré pesadillas por el resto de mi vida. -dijo Mikey repentinamente.

-Yo ni siquiera podré _dormir_ con esto. -cometó Melina, mientras Kevin la llevaba colgando de su hombro.

-Bueno, como dije, si sobrevivíamos, mataría a Casey. -dijo Karai, haciendo que Casey palideciera. Aunque no se le notaba, ya que seguía con el maquillaje- Lo haré cuando tenga una siesta de un par de años. -dijo cansada.

-Admito que hasta _yo_ me asusté. -comentó Rapha, mientras tenía a Mona cargada de manera nupcial.

-Me alegra que estemos a salvo. -dijo Leo- Ahora... vayamos a casa.

Los demás estuvieron de acuerdo y siguieron caminando, ocultos en los edificios, hasta que llegaron a casa. Splinter los regañó por haber llegado un día tarde, pero Leo le aseguró que le explicaría más tarde. Ahora lo que todos necesitaban era dormir.

* * *

 _ **FIN**_

 **Espero que les haya gustado, y lamento si fue muy traumático o sangriento. Según mi papi, no está mal... dice que tengo el ser escritora en las venas, ya que él escribió historias de terror originales xD Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, besos a todos y ¡Feliz Halloween! Otra vez xD**


End file.
